Sans' wet fantasies
by disa.spicer
Summary: Sans is having some... complex feelings, to say the least, towards his close friend, Grillby. Some pretty hot thoughts came out of this, giving Sans a pretty good "session". Rated M for strong language sex.


Sans was feeling pretty tired after an entire day off guard work, which for him meant a day of just slacking off by his guard station. He laid himself down onto his mattress and slumped down like a dead weight. The skeleton brushed his face slowly with his wrist and started breathing heavily. He looked around and held his breath for a moment to make sure that papyrus wasn't on his way to his room or whatever… no, no he wasn't. Sans started removing his pants, pulling them down to his ankles. He had been feeling horny the entire day and just wanted to get off so bad, now when he was finally at home he could start his "session". The skeleton grabbed hold of his glowing, blue, soft dick and rubbed at it gently, but if he wanted to get hard, he would have to think of something sexy to get him started. Sans was not too creative, so he had a hard time coming up with anything at all. He tried to think of a beautiful, naked lady, standing and posing in front of him. But that didn't do anything, he was just sitting there, holding his cock in his hand, waiting for something to happen. As the monster let out a sigh of annoyance, he heard his brother yelling at him.

"BROTHER! I have made some spaghetti!"

He got up from the bed and pulled up his pants so that he could answer papyrus by the door and not having to yell.

"*I've already eaten at Grillby's!"

"You always eat there, like, every day!"

"*so?"

"If you continue eating junk food like that, you will get fat!"

"*you do know we don't have flesh right?"

"Oh… well… if you want some spaghetti you can come down later!"

"*ok. Thanks bro"

Sans closed the door and walked back to his bed as his mind began wandering a bit. It was true, he really liked Grillby's. The people there all knew him and they were all pretty chill. But the best part of it wasn't the food, it was the monster who served it, Grillby. Going over there and talking to the fireman was always the best part of it all. Grillby always seemed to be interested in what he had to talk about and he was also quite enduring of his horrible puns. The monster was almost as patient with his puns as he was with his tab, although Sans was planning to pay soon, he just didn't have enough just yet. Yeah, he's the most awesome friend that sans could ever have. He thought of all the times when he was talking to Grillby and asked him for some fries. When the monster would turn around to go to the kitchen, Sans would take the opportunity to check him out a bit. Observing his friend's broad shoulders, his big, muscular arms, his sexy, tight ass…

As sans opened his eyes, he found himself slowly stroking his newly gotten erection. He gave away a loud gasp of surprise, not sure of how this happened. Sans knew he didn't like Grillby in that way, but why is he getting so hard over the thought of him? NO! He had to stop himself from jacking it to his fucking friend. But as much as he tried, he couldn't manage to get the self-control to stop himself from masturbating, and with every moment that went by it became harder and harder, in more ways than one. He had to think of something else, like eeeh… l-like...like that one time, when Papyrus and Sans went to see the lights in the sky by the waterfalls. But as he was attempting to change thoughts, it reminded sans of that one time when the skeleton ran into the fire monster by the place where the lights could be seen. They both sat down and stared at them for a while in relaxing silence. It was one of the more pleasant moments in Sans' life that he can remember.

Oh! That didn't help at all! It just became more intense. The arousal that the skeleton was feeling was starting to flood his mind and he was becoming a bit light headed. Sans huffed out in excitement and whispered "eh, fuck it!" under his breath as he let his horny-ness take over his mind. He just let his brain go crazy and started imagining Grillby in the most suggestive of poses he could think of, with him laying down on the bar counter, chest down, pushing up his upper body, one arm underneath his chest and the other one being placed with the elbow keeping him up and his hand on his cheek, biting his pinkie finger gently and sensually. Sans gave away a long moan as he increased the tempo of the jacking. He imagined the fireman pushing himself up from the counter and sitting himself at the edge. He grabbed hold of the tie and began removing it like he was in some sort of over-the-top erotic movie from the 90's. He threw it to the side and pulled his vest over his shoulders and threw that away as well. Grillby started unbuttoning his shirt as torturously slow he could, letting his fingertips lightly graze along the edge of the shirt as he moved on from one button to the other. Sans breathing heightened in tempo along with the pumping of his cock as he was bucking his pelvis up against his hand. The hot monster was done with unbuttoning his shirt and just let it slide down his arms behind him, making it fall down onto the floor behind the counter. The skeleton imagined himself standing in front of the flame man, just staring at him like an idiot. Grillby started caressing sans under the chin gently before he kicked the drooling monster down onto the floor. He jumped down onto the floor and fell down onto his hands and knees right above sans, glaring horny at him through his glasses, that sans just now realized were really fucking hot. Grillby tilted down so that there was no space between their faces, giving the skeleton a tender, loving kiss. Sans tongue began to wave around in the air as he was living himself into his fantasy a little too much. The burning monster gave away a small chuckle as he slid down the smaller monster's body, kissing and licking his body on the way down until he reached the skeleton's pelvis. He pulled down his pants like a fierce, wild animal, finding a new prey. Sans started to mutter out loud, between the ecstatic moans "*pl-please… f-f-fuck me Grillz! Oooooh… please." The fiery, horny man bent down and put the glowing dick in his mouth, thirstily licking it like there was no tomorrow. Sans precum began to spill as he could feel his climax coming closer and closer. He grabbed Grillby's head gently as he helped guide him up and down the glowing, blue erection, feeling himself getting incredibly close. He let the skeletons dick go from his mouth, staring intensely and teasingly at him. Sans almost immediately started to beg him to continue sucking him off so that he could cum. "G-grill-Grillby, OOOOOOH please let me cum! Please let me finish!" Grillby gave sans a satisfied smirk as he gave his cock a long, passionate lick. "OoOooOOoh… GRIIIIILLBYYY!" The monster cried out as he felt that his climax was gonna hit him any second.

Papyrus turned his head towards the noise that he heard, coming from his brother's room. "What in the world is he doing? I wonder if he's ok." The tall skeleton turned off the TV and sneaked up the stairs, keeping an "Ear" out to see if he could hear anything else.

Sans was furiously jerking his dick as he saw the flame monster in front of him, giving him the best blow job of his life. The short monster held Grillby's head in his hands just so that he would have something to cling on to in his moment of erotic ecstasy. The fireman was now bobbing his head up and down at a fast pace and liking the erection with his warm, burning tongue. "G-gr-Grillby… this must b-be the hottest blow jo- aaaaaaahhh" he got interrupted in the making of his pun by Grillby giving sans the greatest lick he had ever received, which was enough for the little skeleton to start cumming extremely hard onto the bartender's face and chest.

"OOOOOOH! YES GRILLBY!" a muffled moan could be heard through sans door. Papyrus didn't know what to think of the situation, his brother yelling the name of his best friend, sounding rather happy at that. As he was pondering on what was going on, a thought hit him. "I-is my brother… in love?!" paps whispered to himself as he felt a happy feeling in his chest. His brother finally discovering his true feelings and love. As his great and amazing brother, he's going to do everything in his power to be there, supporting him. Papyrus walked off back down the stairs, deciding to leave him alone to his own feelings, maybe discussing this with him later.

Sans dropped his head back down onto his pillow as he let himself get covered in his own cum. The skeleton gave away a long moan as he was calming down from his pleasure high. Sans fantasy was slowly fading away from him as he was getting pulled back into consciousness. He glanced down on his body that had gotten covered in blue semen from his orgasm.

"Geez, I gotta clean all this up soon" sans giggled to himself while changing clothes from the messy ones. "Heh, guess you could call me a Flaming homo" he once again laughed at himself, still having the image of Grillby haunting his mind, but he sure didn't mind.


End file.
